1. Field
The subject matter of this application relates to an arrangement of components that combines the functions of a multi-use electronic device with a digital camera. More specifically, this application describes a digital camera module that is conveniently packaged within an electronic device for sliding motion between a stored position and an operational position.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Mobile telephones and similar communication devices now provide a multitude of services, such as, Internet access, personal information management, facsimile, text messaging, picture, video, radio, in addition to telephone communication. It would be advantageous to provide a digital camera module for use with such multifunction electronic devices.